Redneck High
by Kaggy-Higgs88
Summary: REVAMPED Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends forever and theyve been together a year now, what do they do when 2 people from california cme and ruin their lives at redneck high? IK SM AK SR MAJOR KIKYO BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THE SONGS USED OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT ANYBODY WILL NOW ISNT MINE!!!! THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I'M SAYING IT!!!!!

A/N: O.K So this is the REVAMPED version of Redneck High. I revamped b.c this is basically gonna be revolved around Music. Well, Country music hence the Title. lol anyway, here it goes....

Songs used in this Ch.: Breathe by Faith Hill

Ch.1....

Fours girls ran down a long hallway of their highschool laughing harder then ever, each of their heels on their boots clanking against the tiled floor. "Oh My God! this is gonna be fun!" rin the shortest on out of them all said a little louder then the other three would have liked. "Shhh!" Ayame said looking seriously, "There are classes in session you know?" Rin just stared at her "Well excuse me, didn't know you cared about class that much" "Will you to shush? We gotta get to the Auditorium without being noticed so we can hookup the Instruments to the Sound System." Sango said this time, "Yea and if we get caught because of your big mouths then we cant do that? Can we?" Kagome asked. Ayame and Rin shook their heads no and continued down the hall only sound that was made was still their heels against the tile.

They finally they got to the Auditorium and shut all the doors quietly and began hooking up the stereo to the speakers, which only took five minutes. "O.K so now that thats done you have the instruments Kags?" Kagome smiled "yes I do, they are in the left wing behind the stage" "Kagome, there is no way Inuyasha is gonna wanna break up with you now." Rin said smiling as they headed to the cafeteria across the hall from the Auditorium. Kagome laughed and then the bell rang signaling the beginning of the lunch period. The four friends smiled mischevioiusly at each other and laughed as they got to their normal table by the window and waited.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru walked from their math class to lunch. "It's about time I am starving" Kouga said as his stomach growled to agree with his words. "Man I can't wait to see my Sango. That denim mini skirt she is wearing today looks awfully nice" Miroku said daydreaming of his girlfriend and her outfit. "Well Ayame has the same skirt bozo." Kouga said to Miroku knocking him out of his reverie. "And doesnt she look stunning?" "You looking at my girl Houshi?" Kouga asked growling "Not at all I was asking if you thought she looked stunning in her miniskirt?" Miroku asked sweatdropping Sesshomaru spoke up "I prefer Rin in her jeans" He stated simply. Inuyasha just snorted "can we talk about anything else besides your girlfriends clothes." Kouga Miroku and Sesshmaru all smirked but Miroku spoke up. "Well Inuyasha if you didn't want to break up with Kagome you'd be able to talk about how sexy she looks in almost anything especially when she bends...." "Finish that sentence Monk and I'll knock you in to next week" Inuyasha threatened.

"Look Mutt face its obvious you still like Kagome, so why break up with her?" "Because I feel like she doesn't want to be associated with a....Hey Its None of your damn business ANYWAY!" He said slamming open the cafeteria doors. The four guys walked over to the table where Kagome Sango Ayame and Rin all sat. "Hello Ladies" Miroku said sitting next to Sango. "hey guys". They all began talking while the girls waited for the next period for the plan to be put into action.

As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch the Principal said over the Intercom for everyone to meet in the Auditorium for an assembly. Kagome and Sango got up and started walking away with Ayame and Rin following. "Where are you guys going?" Miroku asked. "Be right back" Sango called over her shoulder. "What the hell is this stupid Assembly for?" Inuyasha asked as the guys ushered themselves in and sitting in the front row. "No clue...guess we'll find out." Finally everyone was in the Auditorium and the principal walked on the stage. "I am not going to lie, but I dont even know what this assembly is for, I just had a memo on my desk stating there was to be an assembly today." All of a sudden the lights went off in the Auditorium and everyone was quiet to see what was going on, while the principal walked off stage to turn the lights back on. The music from **Breathe by Faith Hill **started playing and when the lights came back on Kagome and the ret of the girls were standing on the stage and they were playing the music. Kagome began singing.

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

At the end of the song Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and walked up to the stage and stood next to Kagome. "Really?" he asked, and Kagome just nodded looking at him. Inuyasha Hugged kagome and pulled back a little to kiss her in front of the whole school. When the Principal came out of his stupor from the unexpected concert he stormed out to the stage."You yong ladies have a detention!" he all but screamed. Kagome smirked at him. "Right on that." and signaled for the girl to follow her. Each smirking at the principal as they walked off the stage and up the aisle to the door walking out heading to their lockers. The Principal stared after them in shock but recovered and headed to his office. Inuyasha and his friends laughed at the balls all their girlfriends seemed to have for pulling a stunt like that. "So I thought you were breaking up with Kagome?" Miroku said knowing all to well that Inuyasha changed his mind. "Nope I'll stay with her, I never knew she felt that way about me." he said before he to went to his locker as the rest of the student body left the auditorium.

A/N: Well theres ch.1 R&R Flames are accepted but not appreciated, not everyone has a perfect writing talent. And BTW so no one is confused they are in school in Nashville TN and Kagome Sango Ayame and Rin almost always were cowboy boots. Just so you know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _**SEE CH. 1**_

A/N: O.K So this is the REVAMPED version of Redneck High. I revamped b.c this is basically gonna be revolved around Music. Well, Country music hence the Title. lol anyway, here it goes....

Songs used in this Ch.: All I Want to DO by Sugarland and If We Were a Movie by Miley Cyrus/ Hanna Montana.

Ch.2 ....

After the 'assembly' the group of friends stood in the middle of the Hall trying to figure out what to do for the afternoon. "Well isnt the Spring Music Show coming up soon? Ayame asked . "Yea next Friday." Kagome said looking at Ayame. "Well then we have practicing to do we dont even know which song we're doing." Rin suggested. "Sounds good meet at my house in 10." Kagome said as they all exited the building.

"Is it gonna be a long practice? I would love to take my dear Sango on a date tonight." Miroku said giving Kagome the puppy dog face he knew she couldnt resist as they wlked sown the steps. "Ughh...no it will not be a long practice" She rolled her eyes and looked at Inuyasha "They bug me" She said where only he could here. He smirked but didn't answer back knowing how his girlfriend felt. They all got in seperate cars Kagome Sango Ayame and Rin in one and Inuyasha Miroku Kouga and Sesshomaru in another. They all met up at Kagome's house and headed to the garage in the back yard to practice, while the guys sat and watched.

Kagome stood in front of the mic, with her electric guitar, Sango grabbed her bass, she also plays violin when needed too and stood infront of another mic. Ayame took the keyboard/banjo when needed and Rin was at the drums. Kagome faced her friends and looked at Sango "lets try All I want to do"

They all agreed and Kagome turned back around while Sango started on her guitar and Rin tapped her drum sticks on a piece of wood on her drums. Ayame waited for her cue and Kagome began singing, looking at Inuyasha.

I don't want to get up baby,  
Let's turn off the phone  
I don't want to go to work today  
Or even put my makeup on  
I've got better things to do  
Than my to do list anyway  
Hide under the covers  
And waste away the day

Let's just lay here and be lazy,  
Baby drive me crazy

Rin Ayame Sango and Kagome all began to play at the same time now while Kagome kept singing.

All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
Is love you

Kagome stared at Inuyasha again while singing the second verse.

I got my whole life to change the world  
And climb the ladders  
Looking at you looking at me  
Is the only thing that matters  
Come a little closer baby,  
We can talk without the words  
Hang a sign on the door,  
Please do not disturb

Let's just lay here and be lazy,  
Baby drive me crazy

All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
Is love you

Kagome curled her lip up like elvis would while she sang the first line

Give me a kiss, from that Elvis lip,  
You don't want to miss this,

In the back ground Sango began singing along

All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do  
Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
Is love you wo woo

All I really want to do, (wo wo wo wo wo woo)  
All I really want to do, (wo wo wo wo wo woo)  
All I really want to do is love you, (wo wo wo wo wo woo)  
Love you, love you  
Come a little closer baby, (wo wo wo wo wo woo)  
We can talk without the words (wo wo wo wo wo woo)  
Hang a sign on the door, please do not,  
Please do not, please do not, Please do not disturb (wo wo wo wo wo woo)

When I lay down in the evening all (wo wo wo wo wo woo)  
I really want to do, (wo wo wo wo wo woo)  
When I wake up, when I wake up in the morning baby, (wo wo wo wo wo woo)  
All I really want to do (wo wo wo wo wo woo)

All Instruments stopped

Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo (x2)

When the girls finished the guys stood up clapping, "Is that what you guys are gonna perform at the talent show?" Inuyasha asked. "No we're still working on that we're just playing random songs." Kagome answered, "O.K guys one more song and then you can go" Kagome said with a sigh "...But tomorrow we have a longer practice to make up for today. Got it? Good?" She said looking through their song book deciding what to sing now. Kagome found a good one and told the band,

They all began playing after Rin counted them in.

Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

(Yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure!  
Wanna see me  
And tell me all about her  
La la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
I guess you'll never know  
That I should win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together  
It's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing (Could be amazing)

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song

The song faded out and the girls put their instruments away shutting the garage. "O.K well we must be off" Miroku said holding his hand out for Sango to grab a hold of. Once the Couple disappeared down the steps of Kagome's Shrine Ayame stood up "O.K Im gonna get going, whoever needs a ride home move it or loose it" She said walking away. Kouga Rin and Sesshomaru followed, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched intently as Kagome finished putting everything back in its place. Once the Garage door was shut Kagome faced him. "So you wanna watch a movie or something?" She asked not really wanting him to leave yet. "Sure, but I get to pick" He said smiling. Kagome frowned, Inuyasha picking a movie could NEVER be good, Not for her anyway. They headed to Kagome's room and Kagome sat on the bed while Inuyasha picked a movie on the computer.

Inuyasha knew Kagome HATED Horror films, and it always worked in his favor for him to hold her.

"Inuyasha what is taking so long. Pick a movie" She said as she laid on her stomach facing him. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her and smirked "O.K" She eyed him warily knowing all to well what he was doing. He clicked a link and put on Full screen and joined her on the bed. Kagome glared at him "What movie did you put on?" She asked through gritted teeth. "You'll see" He said smirking. Thats when the Opening credits for Saw IV came on. Kagome's eyes widened and she faced him "OH HELL NO YOU DID NOT!" she screamed at him. His smirk was even wider now as he nodded his head yes. She sighed in defeat and watched the movie that she knew would freak her out, and that's exactly what Inuyasha wanted.

a/n: ok secong chapter down lol, so what ya think r&r =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: to see my disclaimer see ch.1

Songs used in ch.3:

Ch. 3

The Movie was over and Kagome had her face turned towards Inuyasha's chest. "Oh My God, Inuyasha Takahashi I hate you!" Kagome said still facing his chest. Inuyasha laughed "I'm sure you do Kags." he joked. Kagome looked at him glaring. "Shush will ya." She got up to find another Movie. Inuyasha inwardly frowned at their bodies not being close anymore. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said when she sat at the computer. Kagome faced him when he called her name "What...?" "Well um...you how I wanted to break up with you...and all?" Inuyasha suddenly became nervous at the conversation he started. Kagome frowned "yea" Inuyasha sighed. "Well, you see after your little 'performance in the Auditrium today I wanted to say...I Love You." Kagome smiled. "Well I Love you Too Inuyasha." she said blushin slightly.

Inuyasha smiled as he leaned over and kissed her lightly. Kagome laughed when they broke apart. "Dont ever leave me O.K?" she asked with laughter in her eyes. "I wont I promise." He answered as he bent down to kiss her again but was interrupted by Kagome's mom. "Inuyasha your mom called she wants you home...she's leaving for her business trip and needs you home with your cousin Shippo till your Aunt comes to get him." "O.K Thanks Mrs H." Inuyasha said standing up. 'damn parents with their bad timing.' both Inuyasha and Kagome thought at the same time.

Kagome stood up and walked Inuyasha out. "So call me if you get bored babysitting Yash. Kagome said leaning in the doorway to the Front Door. "Oh I will, you know how Shippo is just throw in a Power Ranger DVD and he's set for hours." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome giggled. "O.K then talk to you later." She watched Inuyasha till he disappeared foen the steps and shut the door. She walked into the Kitchen. "Mom you have HORRIBLE timing" Kagome whined sliding into a chair. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter confused. "What do you mean Hun?" "We were in the middle of Kissing when you walked in." Kagome buried her face in her hands.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled awkwardly "Sorry hun, but Izayoi needed him home. There will be plenty of time to Kiss some other time." Kagome stood up to help her Mom set the table. "So whats this I hear of you and your friends taking over an Assembly and have an unauthorized concert in school today?" Kagome's mom asked casting a side glance at Kagome. "Umm..oh man look at the time...Gotta go" Kagome said running out of the house. Mrs. Higurashi watched the retreating figure of her daughter and shook her head. "Children."

With Kagome

Kagome went to Sango's to escape her Mother's lecture about acting out in school is not good for your reputation things like that. "So your almost lip locked with him and then what?" Sango asked sitting crossed legged infront of Kagome. "Then Mom walked in and told him his Mom called and needed him home." Sango starred at her friend in amusement. "That sucks." "I know, but at least our plan worked." Kagome said smiling. Sango laughed "Deffinitely was worth it." Kagome nodded.

The Next Day

Kagome and her friends were sitting under the Cherry Blossom Trees in the schools courtyard waiting for first bell. Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's lap while Sango sat next to Miroku. Sesshomaru was by Rin's locker waiting for to finish getting her things and Kouga and Ayame didn't get there yet. "So no suprises today right ladies?" Miroku asked smiling knowing his girlfriend andher friends LOVED getting in trouble, because it meant attention and these ladies were all about attention. "No not today, but tomorrow thats another story." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha snickered. Kagome stood up and stretched and looked at Sango. "Going to get a soda from the vending machiene wanna come?" "Sure want anything Miroku?" "No I'm good" Miroku answered as he kissed Sango's cheek. Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Want a soda babe?" "Yea get me a Mt. Dew?" Kagome nodded and blew him a kiss before walking away.

Kagome and Sango walked to the vending machienes by the cafteria got the drinks and headed back to where they left their men. Kagome was looking at the sky admiring the beautiful day and stopped when she noticed Sango stopped walking a few feet back. Kagome turned and faced her friend "What's the matter?" Sango didn't say a word she just ponted to the tree where their boyfriends were. Kagome followed Sango's gaze and her eyes widened when she saw Miroku sitting there utterly confusd and Inuyasha with a girl sitting on his lap who was DEFFINITELY not Kagome. The girl had long Dark brown hair and her facial features looked somewhat like Kagome's but there where differences. She had her legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waist, she was facing him and they were in what looked like a heated lip lock.

A/N: O.K somewhat of a cliffie, nothing big not yet anyway....first person to guess who the mystery girl is gets a hug from me....lol =) R&R thanks


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: to see my disclaimer see ch.1

Songs used in ch.4:

Ch.4:

Kagome Promised herself she woulld NEVER cry over a man, and yet her she was tears falling from her eyes. She turned from the scene and looked at Sango. "I uh...left something at home I need to go get it...see ya later." She said before bolting from the school grounds running all the way home. Sango saw the pain and hurt in her eyes and that pissed Sango off. Kagome the strongest one in their little group of friends and there she was running home hysterical that her boyfriend was pretty much cheating on her.

Sango stomped over to Inuyasha Miroku and the Mystery girl and grabbed the girls ponytail and yanked her backwards resukting in her fallingon her butt off of Inuyasha. "What the hell?" Girl yelled standing up and trying to get in Sangos face. "Who the FUCK are you?" Sango said spat gaining the attention of the other people in the courtyard. "Kikyo Shikon, and you are...?" "Sango Taijya, but I dont care about your name, I want to know why your all over my best friends boyfriend?" Sango had her hands on her hips ready to beat the bitch down if need be. "Well I don't know who your best friend is but Inuyasha is MY boyfriend."

By now word spread Sango and Some girl were in a fight and Ayame and Rin ran to her side to help. Sango was taken back by Kikyo's statement and looked at Inuyasha. "You were dating Kagome when you had a girlfriend, WHAT THE FUCK INUYASHA!!!" sango yelled the last part. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head and watched the two girls fight it out. "Sango? Where's Kagome?" Ayame asked looking for her other friend. "She saw Dumb ass and kinky-Hoe here pretty much dry humping and went home." Sango said making sure Inuyasha heard her. "Look I dont know who this Kagome girl is, but she better stay away from MY Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she pulled Inuyasha up to her and wrapping his arm around her waist.

This girl had NO idea how bad Sango wanted to slam her face into the dirt but instead she grabbed Inuyasha's free hand and dragged him away from everyone else while Ayame and Rin kept Kikyo back. "Who the fuck is she Inuyasha?" Sango asked dangerously low. Inuyasha sighed "I used to date her back when I'd do go stay with my cousin Shippo and my aunt when they lived in California. I used to spend summers there and I asked her out 5 summers ago but I broke up with over an email when I started getting to know Kagome and you guys and then I asked Kagome out." Inuyasha said looking at Sango.

"Well if she's your Ex, why the FUCK where you making out with her for so fucking long?" "I was Suprised, shocked, caught off guard" "I'm sure you were." Sango said dangerously as she pushed passed Inuyasha and stalked back over to Kikyo. "O.K Inuyasha broke up with you A WHILE ago, he's with our best friend..." Sango said pointing to Ayame and Rin who nodded in agreement with Sango "... so before I kick your ass on her behalf, take your skanky ass out of here Cali." Sango said looking threateningly at Kikyo. Miroku sat back with amusement loving when his girlfriend got defensive for her friends, it made her in his eyes, even more sexy then she already was.

Kikyo scoffed "You tell this Kagome person to watch it, Kikyo is NOT one to mess with." And without anyone could say anything she kissed Inuyasha again and sauntered off into the School. Sango whirled on Inuyasha. "You better get this figured out, for Kagome's sake or so help me God i will skin you alive. Lets go girls." She said before heading off school property and to Kagome's house in Ayame's car.

With Kagome

Kagome ran all the way home and thanked God her mom wasn't home to catch her skip school. She went up to her room and threw herself on her bed sighing. "This sucks" she said to no one inparticular the incident at school fresh in her mind.

_Kagome followed Sango's gaze and her eyes widened when she saw Miroku sitting there utterly confusd and Inuyasha with a girl sitting on his lap who was DEFFINITELY not Kagome. The girl had long Dark brown hair and her facial features looked somewhat like Kagome's but there where differences. She had her legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waist, she was facing him and they were in what looked like a heated lip lock._

Tears stung her eyes again "How could he do that bastard" She silently cursed him. That's when Kagome's friends came barging in her room. The three girls instantly hugged Kagome all at once choking her slightly. "O.K guys cant breathe over here." Kagome squeaked they all instantly let go. Once everyone was calme down and seated in a circle on Kagome's floor Kagome looked at Sango. "Who the hell was that girl and why was she on my boyfriend?" Kagome asked. Sango looked apologetically at Kagome. "That was Inuyasha's....girlfriend." Sango said with her eyes on the floor. "His WHAT?!?!"

A/n: O.K so again another short chappy....srry *Hides* Ill update soon I promise....R&R Thanks =)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: to see my disclaimer see ch.1 also I know right now Inuyasha is a little OOC but he is still kinda in love with Kikyo but he loves Kagome so he is in a pickle lol.

Songs used in ch.5: The Boy is mine by Brandy and monica

Ch.5:

"His WHAT?!?!" Kagome yelled eyes as big as flying saucers. "She claimed to be his girlfriend and i asked him whot he hell she was and he told me she was an ex from California." Sango explained. Kagome rolled her eyes "So she's an obsessed Cali, huh?" Kagome said bitterly making her friends flinch at the tone. "So what are you going to do?" Rin asked wanting to know if they were gonna need to help. "I'll just have to label my property." Kagome said leaning to tell her friends the plan

The Next Day

Inuyasha was sitting in the normal spot where the whole group met up with eachother. Kikyo was sitting next to him on the bench under the tree when Sango, Rin and Ayame Walked on the school grounds all wearing the Same thing. A Blue Denim Playboy Belted Jump Suuit with Brown Faux Suede peep toe platform ankle boots. The three walked in a line down the courtyard and stopped about 5 feet from the gate and turned as if waiting for someone. Thats when Kagome rounded the Corner wearing a Blue Denim Playboy Belted Romper with Brown Faux leather mid calf boots. All eyes were on the girls. Inuyasha eyed Kagome drooling slightly. Kikyo hated the fact that he wasnt paying attention to her at all. "Yashie I need to go to the library, wanna come with me?" Kikyo asked leaning down for Inuyasha to have a full view of her chest.

Without even sparing Kikyo a second glance Inuyasha pushed her off of him and stood up."No its o.k you go ahead, I'm gonna stay here, I'm waiting for some one" He answered not taking his eyes of Kagome. Kouga, Sesshomaru and Miroku were all talking to their girlfriends. Inuyasha started walking towards Kagome Leaving Kikyo alone under the tree. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. "You look...WOW!!" Inuyasha said eyeing his girl making her giggle. "Thank you my puppy, but I really must be going I have somewhere to be." Kagome whipered in his ear and Kissed his cheek. "I'll see in a little bit." Kagome started walking towards the school eith Sango, Rin and Ayame right behind her with every guy in the courtyard watching them leave. (...Damn perverts X-D). Inuyasha turned to Miroku "Where are they going?" "No clue"

In Homeroom

Inuyasha sighed at the fact that Kikyo was in his homeroom but once he noticed Sango not in her seat which was right in front of him he grew curious. Inuyasha turned around to his brother "Where's Sango?" "No Clue but rin did tell me to tell you and that girl over there to watch this mornings announcements VERY closely" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "Why?" "I dont know just do it and make sure she does to" Sesshomaru said pointing to Kikyo. Inuyuasha sighed and went over to Kikyo tlling her to watch the announcements this morning for something. She agreed Inuyasha had set something up for her professing his love for her (...Yea RIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!). As soon as Inuyasha sat down the announcements began, everyone quieting down watching.

With the girls

"O.K so miroku pulled some strings with the AV club using his favor card he had so we are gonna play in fornt of the whole school on the little TV's in the rooms for announcements." "And the principal will never know?" Ayame asked wondering how they did that. Kagome laughed "Because we took over all tv's except the ones in the TV studio." Ayame nodded in understanding when Miroku walked in the abandoned classroom. "O.K ladies 30 seconds get ready." The girls got their instruments ready and Miroku signalled them that they were on.

Kagome looked dead in the camera and spoke "He is MINE. Back off BITCH!!"

Then everyone began playing the instruments and 'The boy is mine' began playing

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane

You see I know that you may be  
Just bit jealous of me  
Cuz you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame

Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
But my love is all it took

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true

I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

You can say what you want to say  
What we have you can't take  
from the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from the start

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Not yours  
But mine

Not yours  
But mine

Not yours  
But mine

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
the boy is mine

When the song ended The announcements were still going on as if nothing happened. Inuyasha was dumbfounded Kagome just publicly told Kikyo Inuyasha was off limits and he was loving it. He smirked to himself and looked over at Kikyo, and she was FUMING. It looked as if steam would blow out of her ears anysecond and Inuyasha laughed. 'God I love my Girldriend' he thought turning back to the tv daydreaming of a certain brunette who held his heart.

A/N: O.K another ch. down lol IDK why but this story is just taking up my whole brain and I've been able to bust out a chapter a day lol...well lets hope it lasts haha...anyway hope you liked it R&R Thanks =)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: to see my disclaimer see ch.1 also I know right now Inuyasha is a little OOC but he is still kinda in love with Kikyo but he loves Kagome so he is in a pickle lol.

Songs used in ch.6:

Ch.6:

After Homeroom classes went by as normal. Kikyo backed off Inuyasha for the rest of the day, and Kagome was Happy again sitting with Inuyasha and her friends. It was now after school and the gang was hanging out in the courtyard of the school enjoying the weather. "Well Kagome looks like our little stunt paid off." Ayame said smiling from Kouga's lap. "Deffinitely" Kagome said kissing Inuyasha. "Can I ask you a question, Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at her. "You just did but go ahead." thier friends snickered at her answer.

"Why do you feel the need to pull these stunts at school and get in trouble?" Everyone burst out laughing. "My dear Inu, you of ALL people should know I am not one to follow rules and LOVE attention." Inuyasha nodded agreeing with her answer. "Your right I should have known." he said laughing himself.

"So practice at my house?" Kagome asked standing up. Everyone nodded and the girls piled into Ayame's car while the boys piled into Miroku's car. Ayame pulled up next to Miroku's "race to Kags?" Ayame asked wiggling her eyebrows. "Your on!" The two cars peeled out of the parking lot Miroku cutting infront of Ayame. Having to brake made the girls get stuck behind a red light. "Damn we just started the race and we're stuck far back." Kagome laughed "That's O.K Yame, there will be other times." Ayame sighed "I know". Everyone was quiet waiting for the light to turn green. After Five minutes Ayame looked at Kagome "Why is this light taking so long?" "No Idea" Kagome looked out her open window to see if there where cars coming, but she was met with the sight of some dude on a bije staring at her.

The way this man looked at Kagome made her shiver slightly in fear. It felt as if his blood red eyes were bearing a hole in her head. He was on an all black Suzuki bike with little red spider markings all over it. The guy smirked at Kagome sending more chills down her spine, and then he sped off, the light shanging to green.

"You O.K Kags?" Sango asked from the backseat. "What? Oh yeah I'm fine" Kagome said trying to not sound suspicious. "O.K so what are we practicing today?" Rin asked wanting to know. Kagome turned to face Rin in the back and smiled "Well I knowyou like Babygirl, so I figured start off with that and maybea couple others." Rin smiled at her friend. "Aww thanks Kagome." Rin said Kagome laughed "No problem." "So Kagome when are we picking a song for the music show?" Sango asked. "Tuesday. That way we have a couple days to practice the song." "Sounds good."  
The girls pulled up to Kagome's house and saw Miroku's car waiting for them.

"Took you girls long enough. We thought we'd have to send a search party after you" Kouga said getting out of Miroku's car. "Shut up will ya?" Ayame said punching him in the arm. "We got caught up at this weirdly long light by the school." Sango said hugging Miroku. "Yea next to this weird looking Biker dude." Kagome said shivering again. Inuyasha noticed instantly. "Did he do something to you?"Inuyasha asked growling "No he was just staring at me really weirdly, freaked me out a little." Kagome admitted. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. "O.K Girls practice time." They all headed to the garage and began pratice.

3 Hours later

After practicing their songs, the girls put their Instruments away and looked at their boys. "So since its Friday what do we want to do?" Kagome asked shutting the garage door and locking it.

"Wanna hit the mall?" Sango asked her friends. "Actually that sounds fun." Ayame answered. "O.K To the mall!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his girlfriends antics and followed her down the stairs to the cars.

Once again the girls were in Ayame's car and the guys in Miroku's. they found to spots right next to eachother, parked and got out. The girls linking arms with their Boyfriends. "Where to first?" Miroku asked. "FOOD!" Kagome yelled running into the mall excitedly. Everyone sweatdropped and looked at Inuyasha "What?!" "That is your Girlfriend" Sango said laughing. "Yea and I wouldn't have her anyother way." He said proudly following Kagome.

Everyone got to the foodcourt and got food and sat a long table. "So what stores we wanna hit?" Kagome asked the girls. They shrugged. "No idea guess we just walk the mall till we see something interesting." Rin suggested and the guys groaned. "Well before we embark on that adventure I'm going to the mens room, be right back." Inuyasha said getting up and heading for the restrooms. Ten minutes past and Inuyasha still didn't come back yet.

Kagome stood up "Gonna go see if he fell in" Kagome said going in the sane direction Inuyasha went in. Kagome turned the corner and froze in place. There was Inuyasha and Kikyo hugging. Kagome hid behind the corner peeking out a little to see what was going on.

5 minutes before.

Inuyasha walked out of the Men's room and was heading back to the table when someone ran into him. "Watch where your going Damn!" Inuyasha said before he noticed it was Kikyo was flushed and panting for breath. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked instantly worried at the look on her face. "Some one is after me. I don't know who they keep following me." Kikyo all but cried. Inuyasha hugged her "It's O.K no one's gonna hurt you now, I'll protect you." Inuyasha said rubbing her back. Kikyo smirked when she saw Kagome turn around the corner and hide like no one saw. "Oh Inuyasha I am so afraid they followed me home, and then followed me here. I don't know what to do!" Kikyo buried her face in Inuyasha's chest and Kagome saw it too.

"Don't worry about it anymore Kikyo, I said I'll protect you." "But what about your girlfriend?" Kikyo asked with hate in her words. "Kagome will be fine right now, she's surrounded by our friends. My concern right now is you." Kikyo smirked even wider. "Thank you yashie." She said pulling back from his chest and kissing him on the lips. Kagome paled instantlyand jumped out from behind the corner.

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI! How DARE you say that SHE s your concern and I'm fine I'm with friends. Your a fucking jerk and I don't want to see your stupud ass AGAIN!!" Kagome screamed before storming off to the table with her friends. Inuyasha's ears were flattened to his head. "Fuck! Kagome!" He said startign to follow her but Kikyo grabbed his wrist and injected a needle into his arm. "What the...?" he got out before he collapsed on the ground. Kikyo smiled and flipped open her cell. "Naraku we're by the restrooms by the food court." She said before hanging up. She kneeled down next to Inuyasha and laughed "Now your all mine Yashie...all mine"

With Kagome

Kagome stormed back to the table and grabbed her purse. "Sorry guys but I'm going home, not in the mood for shopping see ya later" Kagome said as she ran out of the mall. "What the hell happened now?" Sango asked as she looked for Inuyasha. "No Idea but I can't smell my brother so my guess is they got in a fight." Sesshomaru said stoicly. Everyone shook their heads and sat in the food court.

A/N: Uh oh...what am I up to....lol find out next chapter. Anyway R&R thanks =)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: to see my disclaimer see ch.1 also I know right now Inuyasha is a little OOC but he is still kinda in love with Kikyo but he loves Kagome so he is in a pickle lol. And another thing i don't know if i said this But Inu and Kags are Neighbors lol.

Songs used in ch.7:

Ch.7:

Inuyasha stirred slightly and looked at the ceiling of his bedroom. He sat up not remembering falling asleep. "How's I get here?" He said to no one in particular. He turned his attention to the door that seperated his room from the rest of the house. It was Kikyo. "Hey Yashie! Feeling better?" "Kikyo? What are you doing here in Nashville? Don't you live in California?" "Yes but I moved out here with my brother Naraku remember? So we wouldn't have to be so far apart." Kikyo answered sitting next to him on the bed. "Well what happened to me? I dont remember coming home and going to sleep." Inuyasha asked getting up and stretching.

"Well what do you remember?" "I remember coming home from school, and going somewhere with Kouga Miroku my Brother and Sango Rin and Ayame, but dont remember where exactly." "Where was Kagome?" "Kagome? Who's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo smiled slightly so Inuyasha wouldn't notice. Kikyo opened Inuyasha's end table draw and pulled out picture of Kagome on Inuyasha's back, when they were younger. "Her...she is your ex, who broke your heart by becoming the school slut. Messing around with everyone and anyone behind your back." "Well why don't I remember her?" Inuyasha asked looking at the picture staring at the girl on his back in the picture. "She hurt you so bad you pushed all memory of existence of her out of your mind." Inuyasha nodded slowly "So then why do I have a picture of her in my draw?" Kikyo's eyes widened not knowing what to say. "Well Yash, I found it under your Mattress, and was going to ask you about when you woke up." Kikyo answered quickly. Inuyasha just looked at her and shrugged. "No idea" and he threw ir in the little trash can he had next to his table. Once hitting the bottom of the can the glass shattered and the frame cracked."So anyway how's I get here?" "Well you went with your friends to the mall where we met up and when we walked through the food court you were so hypnotized by the smell of all the different flavors of ramen you walked right into the support column knocking you out." Inuyasha blushed at his own embarrassment. Kikyo giggled "Sesshomaru had to carry you home." "Feh!" was all Inuyasha could muster to say.

With Kagome

Kagome lay on her bed strumming her fingers across the strings of her Acoustic Guitar. Dried tear streks all over her face. Her mother had knocked numerous times on her door to find out what was wrong with her daughter but Kagome's door was locked and she would completely ignore anyone who knocked. Her window was locked and shut as well as her black curtains in case Inuyasha wanted to come in through the window. Her call phone and computer were off and she was all alone in the confinement in her room, with no source to the outside world on.

She sniffled for the millionth time as the scene from mall replayed in her head over and over again.

_"Don't worry about it anymore Kikyo, I said I'll protect you." "But what about your girlfriend?" Kikyo asked with hate in her words. "Kagome will be fine right now, she's surrounded by our friends. My concern right now is you." Kikyo smirked even wider. _

_"Thank you yashie." She said pulling back from his chest and kissing him on the lips. Kagome paled instantlyand jumped out from behind the corner._

_"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI! How DARE you say that SHE s your concern and I'm fine I'm with friends. Your a fucking jerk and I don't want to see your stupud ass AGAIN!!" Kagome screamed before storming off to the table with her friends._

Kagome sat up with her back against the headboard of the bed. Sighing she began playing the notes for **Everything I'm Not by the Veronica's**.

Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

When she finished the song she sat thinking about everything that happened between the two days and her eyes widened quickly jumping over to her desk and began writing lyrics down for a new song. As soon as she finished she read them over and nodded and picked up her phone dialing Sango's number telling her of an emergency practice in the morning and to let the others know.

The next Day

Sango, Ayame and Rin arrived at Kagome's around Noon. "What Happened Yesterday" Sango asked while they set up their Instruments. " Inuyasha was caught kissing Kikyo AGAIN, and now I'm done." Kagome said with hate in her eyes. "Damn he sure is stupid!" Rin said twirling a drum stick and then banging the two together counting them in on the new song Kagome wanted to have them practice.

Once they were done Memerizing the new song, Kagome looked at her friends "I wanna play that at the music show" Kagome said seriously. Her friends just nodded "Sure" they agreed. Kagome and her friends put their instruments away and closed the garage. They were headed inside when she saw Inuyasha in his backyard over the chain link fence. Kagome scowled in his direction and continued on her way not wanting to deal with that 'Ass' as she put it. She could not WAIT for the music show to show him what he did to her.

A/N: O.K I know it might seem a little rushed but I wnated to get this ch. out its mainly a filler but it introduces the mystery song which will be revealed at the Music show. o.k so hope you liked it R&R thanks =)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see ch.1

Songs used in ch.8: Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood and Home wrecker by Gretchen Wilson

Ch. 8:

It's been a week since Inuyasha and Kagome "Broke Up". Their friends were stuck in the middle and not liking it. It was the day of the music show and the girls were allowed to skip classes to prepare for the show. Kikyo tried to get Inuyasha not to go but Sesshomaru insisted, from what Rin told him Inuyasha was gonna have himself a new asshole ripped from his former Girlfriend and that was one thing, Sesshomaru WANTED to see.

Everybody starting filing into the auditorium for the show and Kouga ran to the front and grabbed five seats instead of four like he wanted but Kikyo just HAD to come along with Inuyasha. Kouga and Miroku had tried all week to find out what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome for them to split but every time they brought up the subject Kikyo would either change the subject or pull Inuyasha away from them. Sesshomaru his own brother doesn't see him t home anymore and if he does Kikyo is attached to his hip. And from what Sesshomaru told the other guys, Inuyasha's mother CERTAINLY dislikes Kikyo with a HUGE passion and Inuyasha wont even talk to his Mother about what happened between him and Kagome, all he says is "I don't know!"

With Kagome.

Kagome and the girls were situated behind the curtain, being one of the only good bands in the school they pulled some strings to perform two or three songs when it was their turn. They were scheduled last and depending on the time is how many extra songs they got. Finally it was the act before them a dancer, doing a ballet to some instrumental song. The stage manager came over to Kagome "O.K Kags we have a lot for two songs. Sorry it couldn't be more" "Oh That's fine thanks Mike" Kagome said smiling sweetly at him. As soon as the dance finished Sango, Ayame, and Rin walked out on the dark stage behind their instruments, and Kagome behind the microphone, with her guitar in hand.

Ayame, Sango, Rin and Kagome all began playing their instruments at once and then Kagome began to sing locking eyes with Kikyo the WHOLE time.

Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hairdo  
Your high heel boots and your credit card  
Long legs and a mini skirt  
Yeah you know what works and you work it hard  
You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet  
You drive the men folk crazy, but any girl can see  
You're just a

Home wrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a home wrecker

I'm sure you waited for a long, long time  
To find a man like mine  
But honey you're too late  
So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you decide  
You can take it somewhere else  
Or we can take it outside, you little

Home wrecker  
I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, but you're not  
Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a home wrecker

Now honey, I'm a Christian, but if you keep it up  
I'm-a gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt  
Is that clear enough, yeah, you little

Home wrecker  
I'll teach you a lesson  
If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance  
No, you're just a home wrecker

Yeah you're just a homewrecker  
A home wrecker...

After the song was finished Kikyo glared at Kagome and Inuyasha looked between the two quite confused. As far as he knew from what Kikyo told him he broke up with Kagome for cheating... so why would she get back at Kikyo and call her the Home wrecker, if she didn't split them up? Or did she? Inuyasha was so confused he didn't know what to believe. But before anything could be said or done the band on stage began another song and this time Kagome looked straight at Inuyasha.

Kagome and Rin started off the song and then followed by Sango and Ayame.

S,R,A:

Oh Ooh (X3)

K:

You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch..

He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with gold eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life...

S,R,A:

Oh Ooh (X3)

K:

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away

Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice...

He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with gold eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life...

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember...

He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with gold eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life,

oh you better run for you life,

you better run for your life.....

At the end of the song Kagome stopped looking dead at Inuyasha. He swallowed hard because from the angle he was at and how she was bending down to look at him he got a prefect view of her cleavage and it was a VERY nice sight. (A./n: I think Miroku is rubbing off on our hanyou...lol)

Kagome glared at the couple a couple more seconds before walking off stage. Sango, Ayame and Rin all hugged her "That was great! I know Kikyo got her Message but Inuyasha looked confused." Rin said looking at her friends "Well he is an ass what do you expect" Kagome said putting her guitar back in its case. "I'm going home I'll see you guys tomorrow" Kagome said waving to her friends. Sango looked at Ayame and Rin worriedly. "I'm worried about her. She's been so upset recently and wont show it around us because she thinks she needs to be strong for us. I wish she would just let us help heal." Ayame sighed and patted Sango's shoulder while both her and Rin agreed with Sango's concern.

Kagome walked out of the school and was walking across the parking lot when she noticed the Black Suzuki Motorcycle with red spider markings on it. Her eyes traveled up the bike to the owner and saw the mysterious man that she had seen a week or two prior. "Need a ride?" He asked with a smirk. Kagome looked around before coming to the conclusion he was talking to her, she bit her lip in thought and put her guitar case strap around her body so it was held in place on her back and nodded. "I'm Kagome, what's your name?" "I know who you are Kagome, and I am Naraku. " He laughed as he took off on his bike towards her home. 'And so it begins, Kagome Higurashi...So it begins...' naraku thought to himself smirking.

A/N: O.K I know I left a cliffie but gotta keep ya hanging fromt ime to time right? lol anyway I know in the acutal lyrics of cowboy casanova it's blue eyes but i think Gold sufficed for this kind of story, Right? I mean Inuyasha has golden eyes so =P lol any R&R I LOVE feedback ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see ch.1

Songs used in ch.9:

Ch. 9:

Naraku and Kagome drove around the city for awhile before they stopped at a park. "Thanks for not taking me home right away." Kagome said looking up at the dark haired man next to her. "Not a problem, besides it gives us a chance to get to know each other a little bit." Naraku said smirking at her. Kagome smiled and looked at her feet. "Well alright..." she looked up at him smiling.

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha walked out of the school right as Kagome and Naraku drove off on the bike. "Who was that?" Inuyasha asked having a weird feeling in his gut seeing Kagome with the weird guy. "I don't know, I think that's Kagome's latest fling, not to sure." Kikyo said slyly. Inuyasha looked at her. "Hey, why was Kagome singing that song to you about being a homewrecker? It doesn't make sense." Kikyo frowned slightly. "Yashie baby... she's a jealous one that Kagome, like she didn't like the fact you two broke up so she's been doing stuff like that for awhile now." Inuyasha nodded. He didn't know why but the feeling in his gut kept getting stronger, that something wasnt right. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo (EWWWW!!) quickly, "I'm gonna go talk to Miroku, feels like we havent spoken in weeks." Inuyasha said, but before could Kikyo could protest he ran off. 'damn!'

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshomaru and Rin stood next to the guys cars talking about the perdicament their group has been in for the past week. "So has Kagome told you guys what happened?" Miroku asked with his arms wrapped around Sango. "Nope. She refuses to let a conversation head in that direction. She immediately changes the subject." Ayame said looking at her friends. "Well it obviously involves Kikyo and Inuyasha based on the songs tonight, we just gotta find out what, exactly." Sesshomaru offered. They all sighed. Kouga looked up when he got a whiff off Inuyasha's scent heading their way. "Weel guys we may have a chancce to find out what happened Inuyasha's headed this way." He said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hey Guys." he said waving. The girls were pissed hat he had somethng to with breaking their friend's heart. "We gotta go we'll see you guys later." Sango said kissing Miroku before walking towards Ayame's car. Ayame and Rin followed her lead leaving thier boyfriends with Inuyasha. "What was that about?" Inuyasha asked looking at the guys. "Umm...they just had something to do thats all." Miroku said smiling innocently. "O.K..." Inuyasha said looking at Miroku weirdly.

"So Little Brother, How is it, we live in the same house and I haven't seen you all week?" Sesshomaru asked getting to the point. "Oh about that, I've been with Kikyo all week. She needed me to show her around town and catch her up on some school work, apparaently California is a little behind in the studies." Inuyasha said loking at his brother. Kouga spoke up. "So then you didn't cheat on Kagome?" "What?" Inuyasha asked suprised. "She cheated on me..." Miroku looked at Inuyasha "Are you sure, because I never would of thought kagome would be the cheating type." Inuyasha nodded. "Of course I'm sure that's what Kikyo told me, why would she lie about that." All three guys looked at the half demon like he was crazy. "You have got to be kidding me mutt face. YOU belive KIKYO! I swear you've lost it." Koga said walking away. Miroku shook his head looking a little sympathetic for his friend. "Sorry dude, but I gotta go, Sango needed me to bring her instruments to her house. I'll see ya around." He turned and left following Kouga.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku caught up with kouga and then turned his attention to his brother. "Should I not believe my girlfriend? Is that a crime?" he asked looking at Sesshomaru confusion written all over his face. "Only if ones girlfriends name is Kikyo, should you not trust her." He answered before he too turned and left leaving the half demon all alone in the empty school parking lot.

* * *

Kagome and naraku sat in the park for the better part of an hour before Kagome had to stifle a yawn. "Tired?" "Just a little performances normally knock me out" Kagome answered. "Well then..." Naraku said standing up offering Kagome his hand to help her stand. "...Lets get you home." Kagome took his hand and nodded. They two got back on the bike and headed off for Kagome's home. When the long flight of stairs leading to the shrine came into view Naraku slowed down and stopped right in front. "Thanks for the ride." kagome said getting off the bike. "Thank you for allowing me to make a new friend tonight, especially one as beautiful as you, Kagome." Kagome blushed at his fowardness. "Oh come on now....surely you are being way to kind." Naraku smiled and took her hand in his issing the back of it. "Goddnight Kagome, sweet dreams." He said releasing her hand and racing down the street.

"Wow!" was all sghe could say as she watched the man race down the road. "Kagome!" she turned around when she heard her name called from the top of the steps. she looked up and saw her threee best friends running to meet her at the bottom. "Who the hell was that?" Sango asked looking at the girl. "Oh that...That was Naraku. He's pretty cool." "yea well he looks dangerous. You know those California boys are no good." Sango lectured. Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs leading to her house, followed by her friends. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" "Well Miroku called Sango, who called us and told us to meet here because, Miroku and the guys talked to Inuyasha, and he said you guys broke up because Kikyo told him you cheated on him and we know that isnt true but now we know why you guys broke up and want to help you get back together." Rin said all in one breath. Kagome turned around slowly "WHAT?!?!?!?!"

A/n: I know I know, I m evil another cliffie but whatever i dont know what else to write right now besides I'm FREEZING!!!! I mean come on I'm from NY and now I live in FLA and it is just as cold in FLA as it is in NY WTF???? sorry ranting anyway...reviews would be lovely so hit the button and ill love you forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see ch.1

Songs used in ch.10:

Ch. 10: My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Kagome walked down the hallway with a mission. She didn't tell her friends what was going on all she said was bring the instruments, which ALWAYS meant they were gonna be breaking another rule...Oh well! Sango Ayame and Rin had to speed walk to keep up with Kagome. "Where is she going? and why are we bringing the instruments through the hallway?" Ayame asked. "I have no idea" Sango answered. Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to her friends hearing their conversation. "I'm getting Inuyasha back. I know Kiky-hoe did something to him and by the end of the day today Inuyasha will be mine again!" she said determination glistening in her eyes. Rin stepped up from behind Sango and Ayame. "Then we'll help you." Kagome smiled at her friends. "Good then there is a song that will bring him back to me for sure..."

The girls set up at the end of the hallway where Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru normally met up before heading to class. The school was slowly filling up with students and everyone that passed the girls stared curiously wondering what kind of stunt they were gonna pull this time. Word spread quickly that Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Rin were going to be performing in one of the hallways, so a huge crowd filled the hallway to the brim. Inuyasha and Kikyo stood in front of the crowd with Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga.

'What are they doing now?' Kikyo thought as she glared at the four girls. Inuyasha looked to his friends. "What's going on?" he asked Miroku. "No clue, you know how much the girls LOVE attention. They pull stunts like these at lase 4 times a week. You remember don't you? Especially the one last week, during the announcements. That one was great." "No I don't remember" He said. Miroku loosed at him funny but before he could say anything the girls began to play.

(K)

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

(K)  
'Cause we belong together now,

(S,A,R)

yeah

(K)  
Forever united here somehow,

(S,A,R)

yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,

(K)

My life

(S,A,R)

(my life)

(K)

would suck

(S,A,R)

(would suck)

(K)

without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

(K)  
'Cause we belong together now,

(S,A,R)

yeah

(K)  
Forever united here somehow,

(S,A,R)

yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,

(K)  
My life

(S,A,R)

(my life)

(K)

would suck

(S,A,R)

(would suck)

(K)

without you

Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

(K)  
'Cause we belong together now,

(S,A,R)

yeah

(K)  
Forever united here somehow,

(S,A,R)

yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,

(K)  
My life

(S,A,R)

(my life)

(K)

would suck

(S,A,R)

(would suck)

(K)

without you

(K)  
'Cause we belong together now,

(S,A,R)

yeah

(K)  
Forever united here somehow,

(S,A,R)

yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,

(K)  
My life

(S,A,R)

(my life)

(K)

would suck

(S,A,R)

(would suck)

(K)

without you

Inuyasha watched Kagome the whole time she was singing and was getting flashbacks of being with her alone in her room play fighting or watching a movie, or hanging out with Kagome and all their friends. The memories of them together all came flooding back at the same time. Inuyasha groaned as he held his head. "Inu-poo what's wrong. Is that girls squeaky voice giving you a headache." Kagome looked up at Kikyo when she heard her comment and put her guitar down. "Oh hell no bitch you did not..." Kagome went to lunge at Kikyo but Sango, Ayame and Rin held her back. "She's not Important right now, look at Inuyasha." Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.

Kagome stopped struggling and looked at the Inu Hanyou. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked up at Kagome. "Kagome?" she walked over to him. "Inuyasha are you better now?" "I think so...are WE O.K?" he asked staring at her "Yea, we're fine....I'm just glad your back to normal." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha. Kikyo growled from beside them.

"Damn you! He was mine, I had him!" she yelled. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha but he stood in front of Kagome. "You better get the hell out of here if you know what's good for you. Because if I don't beat your ass, Kagome sure as hell will....Now leave me alone we're through, I don't want nothing to do with your skank ass, go back to California for all I care just leave me alone!" Inuyasha said yelling through the hall.

The whole school pretty much packed in the one hallway watching the scene. Tears came to Kikyo's eyes. "This isn't over, I'll win you back Inuyasha just you watch!" she said before she ran into a bathroom. Kagome hugged Inuyasha once Kikyo was gone. "I'm gonna kick her ass next time I see her with in a foot of you!" Kagome said seriously. Inuyasha laughed. "Hey ain't I supposed be the one kicking ass for someone wanting to be with you?" Kagome laughed. "I don't have boys that are Psycho wanting to get with me." she said as they joined their friends.

"Well I'm just glad everything is back to normal." Sango said holding Miroku's hand. "Hell yea!" everyone else agreed. "Come on lets get to class, and get the day over with, so we can go party! It's Friday baby!" Rin said as she ran down the hallway.

* * *

Kikyo pulled her cell phone out of her pocket after she locked the door to the bathroom. The person on the other line answered after two rings. "Yes Kikyo..." "Get rid of that bitch immediately or I'll do it myself and you don't get what you want. You h ave 3 days or I do it MY way...." she said before hanging up. "Kagome Higurashi...you'll wish you never heard of me!"

A/N: I know its short but I wanted to update and I'm getting a bit of writers block so I am gonna let you know now that it might take a while for an update...so please bear with me....anyway Review please!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see ch.1

A/N: I noticed that I said in ch. 9 Friday was the night of the music show and then I said it was Friday in ch. 10 so lets pretend the music show was on Thursday....O.k? o.k., lol Read on my people

Songs used in ch.11: babygirl by Sugarland, Love story by Taylor Swift, Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert.

Ch. 11

* * *

Kagome woke up in a great mood. Everything was back to normal Inuyasha and her were together again, everyone was happy, and the best part...today was Saturday. Kagome got dressed and headed down stairs for something to eat. She grabbed some toast and headed out the door dialing Sango's phone. "Hey girl, I'm on my way over call up the gang its Saturday baby and we are all having a good time today." Once she hung up the phone she walked down the stairs of the shrine and was met by Naraku on his bike. "Hey Kagome, wanna go for another ride?" Kagome looked at him and actually saw him since it was day time and her friends were right he looked dangerous. "I would love to, but I gotta meet my friend at her house." "Well at least let me give you a ride." he offered "Maybe another time, I really gotta go. Talk to ya later Naraku." she said before walking in the opposite direction.

Naraku watched Kagome turn the corner before he started his bike and headed for Kikyo and His apartment. The minute he opened the door she bombarded him with questions. "Where is she? Why didn't you grab her?" "Calm down this takes time dear sister." Naraku said patting her shoulder. "I told you three days, you better understand that." Kikyo said before she slammed the door as she left. Naraku just shook his head. "We'll see about your three days sister dear."

Kagome made it to Sango's house as everyone else pulled up in Ayame's SUV. "Hey guys" Kagome said as everyone piled out of the car. They all either waved or said hello back except for Inuyasha he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They all went inside Sangos house and sat around the living room.

"So what should we do on this lovely day?" Miroku asked from his spot next to Sango. "Why not the fair?" Rin suggested. Everyone looked at each other before agreeing. They all hoped in Ayame Sango's car and drove to the fair. Once they got there they got out and bought 8 wristbands for the rides.

After a couple hours of riding all the rides and playing some games the gang stopped for some food, and sat down to eat. That's when Kagome saw it, a flyer for a talent show that night. "Hey guys look, a Talent show here tonight. We could use this as our break to start getting side gigs." Kagome said looking at everyone. "Yea but what would we sing? and besides we font have our instruments." Ayame said looking at the time on the flyer and the time on her watch "It starts in a hour that's not long enough for us to pick up our instruments." "I'm sure they got some instruments we could use, how many people do you know bring instruments to a fair?" Kagome asked laughing as she stood up to go sign her and her friends up. Everyone followed Kagome to the Information booth where they were to sign up.

There was a middle aged man sitting behind the booth when Kagome and her friends walked over. "Can I help you miss?" He asked looking at Kagome. "Yes actually me and my friends are in a band and we want to sign up for the talent show." "O.k and your band name?" Kagome turned and looked at the girls "S.K.A.R" They all said in unison. "Scar?" The guy asked. "No not scar, S.K.A.R, S-K-A-R." Sango answered the man. "good good, o.k you ladies are number 52 s when they call your number just head to the stage." Kagome was about to walk away when she remembered they didn't have instruments. "Oh I forgot, you wouldn't happen to have extra instruments we could borrow would you, we didn't expect to preform today so we left ours at home." "OF course, when they call your number they usually give you five to ten minutes to get ready just tell the stage manager you need Instruments he'll help you girls out." Kagome nodded and smiled a thanks to the man before cathing up with her friends.

"O.k now that we have the instruments covered what song are we gonna sing." Sango asked. "Well we never perform baby girl and I know that's Rin's fave, but we should pick more then one just in case we can do more then one. "O.k so baby girl, what about Love story?" Ayame suggested. "Yea that's a good one" Rin said "And Gunpowder and Lead... I LOVE that song" Sango said excitedly Kagome Ayame and Rin laughed "that's because we wrote it for you after your relationship with Kirinoske." Ayame said. All the guys looked at Miroku who was growling. Miroku looked up when he noticed it was quite"What?"

It seemed like forever until they were called to go to the stage and they made it there in three minutes. Kagome walked over to the stage manager to get the Instruments and returned with all the ones they needed. They tuned them in and set themselves up on stage. The guys had already sat in the front row smiling at their girls. Kagome tapped the mic to see if it work and smiled at the Small crowd. "Hey everyone we're S.K.A.R, hope you have a good time." She said before looking at Rin to count them in.

Rin, Ayame, and Sango began playing before Kagome began singing.

(Kagome)

They say in this town, stars stay up all night,  
Don't know, can't see 'em for the glow of the neon lights.  
And it's a long way from here to the place where the home fires burn.  
Well it's two thousand miles and one left turn.

(S,K,A,R)  
"Dear Mom and Dad,  
"Please send money, I'm so broke that it ain't funny.  
"I don't need much, just enough to get me through.  
"Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
I'm playin' here at the bar tonight.  
This time, I'm gonna make our dreams come true.  
"Well, I love you more than anything in the world...  
Love,  
Your baby girl."

(Kagome)  
Black top, blue sky, big town full of little white lies.  
Well, every body's your friend: you can never be sure.  
They'll promise fancy cars and diamond rings, all sorts of shiny things,  
But, girl, you'll remember what your knees are for.

(S,K,A,R)  
"Dear Mom and Dad,  
"Please send money, I'm so broke that it ain't funny.  
"I don't need much, just enough to get me through.  
"Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
I'm playin' here at the bar tonight.  
This time, I'm gonna make our dreams come true.  
"Well, I love you more than anything in the world...  
Love,  
Your baby girl."

(Kagome)  
I know that I'm on my way.  
I can tell every time I play.  
And I know it's worth all the dues I pay,  
When I can write to you and say...

(S,K,A,R)  
"Dear Mom and Dad,  
"I'll send money. I'm so rich that it ain't funny.  
It oughtta be more than enough to get you through.  
"Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
I'm stayin' here at the Ritz tonight  
"Whaddya know, we made our dreams come true.  
"And there are fancy cars and diamond rings,  
"But you know that they don't mean a thing.  
They all add up to nothin' compared to you.  
"Well, remember me in ribbons an' curls.  
"I still love you more than anything in the world...  
"Love,  
"Your baby girl."

Ah yeah.

( Kagome)  
Your baby girl.

(S,K,A,R)  
("Dear Mom and Dad,  
("Please send money, I'm so broke that it ain't funny.)  
("Don't need much, just enough to get me through.)

(Kagome)  
Your baby girl.

(S,K,A,R)  
("Please don't worry 'cause I'm all right,  
Playin' here at the bar tonight.  
Ooh, ooh, ooh.)

(Kagome)  
Dreams come true.

When the song ended Kagome looked to the left and the stage manager flashed her a 2 meaning two more songs. Kagome turned and nodded to Rin to count them into the next song, where Ayame started on the banjo.

(k)  
We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

(s,k,a,r)  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

(k,r)  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

(k)  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

(s,k,a,r)  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

(k)  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
and said,

(k)

Marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

(k)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

There was loud applause and Kagome focused on the audience and saw there was a ton more people in the audience then when they started. Kagome turned to look at Sango, Rin and Ayame and smiled at them before nodding to Rin to count in the last song. Ayame started again on the Banjo.

(K)

County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell

(S,K,A,R)  
I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight, well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead

(K)  
Well it's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, gravel flies  
He don't know what's waitin' here this time

(S,K,A,R)  
Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead

(K)  
His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger

(S,K,A,R)  
I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of

(K)

Gunpowder and,  
Gunpowder and lead

Gunpowder and lead, yeah

Hey!

The audience Exploded with applause when the girls finished. They all bowed before running of stage excited as ever. "Oh My God!. That was AMAZING!" Sango said hugging her three friends. "I know!" They all yelled, after hugging for a couple more minutes they decided to go find the guys.

Kikyo walked through the fair she had nothing else to do and ended up here. As she was walking she caught sight of Kagome and her three friends performing on stage a snarled. "Dumb Bitch" she said as she turned around and headed back to her car and drove home.

A/N: I knows its been forever and I am truly sorry. SO I hope I made it long enough for you guys =). Read and review


End file.
